rektworkhomeworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks are familiar to Tiers, but instead of answering questions to gain a tier, you need to do both answering questions AND get upvotes. Regular ranks need questions and upvotes! Rebirth ranks need to get all the regular ranks and are needing REBIRTH POINTS! (If you get all the regular ranks, you get 1 rebirth point, but you cannot restart, so you will need 5000 questions for a rebirth point, it does not count if the points you earned are part of regular ranks.) Ranks are provided below: Ranks Noobie: You answered 0 questions and got 0 upvotes! Starting Point: You answered 3 questions and got 1 upvote! Human: You answered 8 questions and got 3 upvotes! Advanced Robot: You answered 15 questions and got 6 upvotes! Pro: You answered 23 questions and got 12 upvotes! Master: You answered 30 questions and got 18 upvotes! Beast I: You answered 40 questions and got 26 upvotes! Beast II: You answered 50 questions and got 34 upvotes! Beast III: You answered 75 questions and got 57 upvotes! 100%: You answered 100 questions and got 100 upvotes! Ultimate Perfection: You answered 130 questions and got 120 upvotes! Master of Disguise: You answered 180 questions and got 155 upvotes! Master of Perfection: You answered 230 questions and got 210 upvotes! 200+ IQ: You answered 300 questions and got 280 upvotes! 300+ IQ: You answered 350 questions and got 330 upvotes! Genius: You answered 450 questions and got 440 upvotes! REKTLY Popular: You answered 500 questions and got 580 upvotes! Bronze Legend: You answered 700 questions and got 670 upvotes! Silver Legend: You answered 800 questions and got 770 upvotes! Gold Legend: You answered 900 questions and got 870 upvotes! Mythical Legend: You answered 1000 questions and got 970 upvotes! Legendary Master: You answered 1250 questions and got 1200 upvotes! Owner of Earth: You answered 1750 questions and got 1750 upvotes! Owner of the Moon: You answered 2200 questions and got 2400 upvotes! Owner of Mars: You answered 3000 questions and got 3500 upvotes! Owner of the Galaxy: You answered 4560 questions and got 4500 upvotes! Owner of the SUN: You answered 6530 questions and got 7000 upvotes! Universal Legend: You answered 7600 questions and got 7450 upvotes! 9000+: You answered 9000 questions and got 9000 upvotes! 10K GrandMaster: You answered 10000 questions and got 10000 upvotes! ??? GrandMaster: You answered ??? questions and got ??? upvotes! (Future Update) Rebirth Ranks A New Beginning: You earned 1 rebirth point! A Rough Beginning: You earned 2 rebirth points! Rebirth Expert: You earned 3 rebirth points! Rebirth Master: You earned 5 rebirth points! Rebirth Legend: You earned 8 rebirth points! Secret Ranks Some of these secret ranks are redeemed by a code. Go to your draft in your member page, then type in the title the code to redeem the rank. It will take a while before you can get the rank, but it is guaranteed that you will earn it if you redeem. The code usually expires between 1-2 weeks, so you got to be fast if you want to get them. Here are the ranks that are considered secrets... Code Cracker 1: You redeemed October's 2019 Code (Expired) Code Cracker 2: You redeemed November's 2019 Code (Expired) Code Cracker 3: You redeemed December's 2019 Code (Expired) Happy 2020th Year: You redeemed exactly on New Year's Day (Expired) Code Cracker 4: You redeemed January's 2020 Code (Expired) Code Cracker 5: You redeemed February's 2020 Code (Active: "Lg7OqCcm4") Code Cracker 6: You redeemed March's Code (Not Available Yet)